Mistletoe and fairylights
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC Literally just drabble.. If not dribble as I'm not even gonna draft this to check if it makes sense.. Something cute, with the slightest hint of Christmas embedded perhaps :L


Snow was Heatherfield's speciality, and December the twenty-fifth could not be remembered for generations without it. The air itself seemed cleaner; perhaps the lack of traffic, as so many people would take to walking when their cars had given out their final opinions of the thick glistening white that filled the roads and sidewalks, and in fact _every _available surface that could be seen from the heavens.

The small window was halfway encased in the stuff, as heated shoppers passed that morning; only days left to finish sprawling over shop displays, every customer trying to claim as much as their arms could carry. Cornelia Hale might be there, in fact there was no doubt that she would be, though there would be no smile on her face as she spread yellow stickers on various items as the general public indulged in her favourite sport. No, Cornelia wouldn't be as happy as she might've thought, spending the last few days to Christmas _working _in a shop. She'd perhaps indulged too much over the summer, and she was yet to pay back her parents for the wide-screen, not to mention the six-pack of beer thhat some kid had accidentally smashed into it, doing god-knows-what...

But there was no reason for Caleb to care, as the heated basement attempted to stir him into rising, using a warm scent of something delicious that wafted from the kitchens above at eight in the morning.. Not that he would leave, as he smirked a little; the faintest wet sensation where Will Vandom's mouth had hung open through the night, smudged into his skin with her faint, softest touches. He could hear her smiling in her sleep, despite the clash of tangled red that swarmed over his bare, dark chest; the only sight of faintly peach being her fingers, curling gently, as though they had -sometime during the night- been in attempt of grasping firmly onto his own body.

Caleb had never much had the strongest understanding of Christmas, though he found throughout the month that there were parts of the time of year he liked, and parts that Caleb wouldn't mind going without. For one thing, Caleb still couldn't quite process the point, of the, _apparently 'fittingly' _pink lights strung over and around his bed, so that when he did - late into the afternoons and nights - feel his exhaustion beckoning him to seclusion, Caleb would undoubtedly be blinded every time because Hay Lin had decided to 'de-Grinch' him.

Caleb did, however, find something satisfying in the general atmosphere given, in spices and strong scents being filtered pleasingly throughout the town to give a sense of warmth, even, as he trudged through the thick icy winter weather.

He found himself enjoying the pleasing effect of the eggnog, which Irma had insisted he tried, though he had sworn - a little hazily - that it had no effect on him whatsoever, even as he had pulled Will onto his lap, to proceed on with reminding her how delicious she was, by burrowing his face into the crook of her neck and allowing his mouth to gently make it's way over her shoulder with no complaints nor objections to such treatment.

Caleb certainly like the mistletoe - a plant which Will had, late yesterday evening, been caught weaving around the silly pink lights, sat on his bed, and the day had mostly been blissful from then; ending just as this day was starting, with Will Vandom's cheek pressing heavily against his right ribs, and his eyes on her back as it rose and fell.. But she wasn't as _sleeping _as Caleb had originally mustered, Caleb had found when a single shift had allowed him preview of her eyes on the little window; counting pairs of feet perhaps, as people walked by unaware of their presence. "You fell asleep, last night and I didn't.."

The words fell away from him, as Will's soft, firm pout repeated in pressing itself against his skin, centimetres from where her cheek had been a few seconds back, and Caleb smiled a little at his shirt on her body. "I know.. I woke u-"

"CALEB! LET ME IN! CALEB!" Caleb frowned at that; a heavy clashing of fists against wood, and he sat up against Will's body to squint at a chair holding the door closed. It didn't much help, as Caleb realized exactly what her sleeping her would mean, that Will only shrugged and witheld a smile. "WE MADE MINCE PIES!

"I don't even know who did that."

"Right.." Caleb knew that he'd meant to sound sarcastic, but fatigue was the only thing that shone threw in his breathy voice, as fingers clumsily drew around his neck, though Will knew better than she let on how seductive she could be with her lips marking her place along his jawline. "Obviously, it wasn't us."

"Obviously.." He smiled then, at her own, far more vibrant voice, as Caleb realized that Will was far more awake than he'd ever thought her to be; grinning with a timid blush that he'd long since August claimed as his own - he reminded her of such a fact, pulling her forward so as to kiss either of her cheeks before she laughed at his fools attempt to bring her back to a lying position by crashing into her lips and expecting her to follow him from there.. She did, he supposed, though she pushed back up to the slight-sitting as soon as their lips parted, and she grinned broadly; tucking a rouge hair behind an ear, "Hay Lin! Don't come in! I'm naked!"

"Don't say that!"

Caleb's face nearly collided with hers again, though far less deliberately, as he shot up - remembering Yan Lin's judgemental look, just at the thought of him spending holidays here when _his Queen _continued to spend her days on the Metaworld. And apparently Hay Lin's own opinion concurred, though he doubted the girl was squealing in dreaded thoughts of her Grandmother finding out he'd dared share a bed with her precious Keeper.. "EW! DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE BREAKING MY MIND!"

"No! Please!" Caleb had pressed his palm over a smile that was far too malicious for Will to have been planning to stop, and there was a glint in her eyes as silence stirred, for long seconds, before Hay Lin replied in one final phrase of disgust or disbelief, and footsteps padded against the floor. Only then, did Caleb extract his hand, with the smile still carefully laced luringly over her lips. "Will Vandom, you are surely too young to be speaking of such explicit natures."

The smile only grew as she shook her head against his, "I don't _know _what you're talking about."

"The certain implication, of your expressed nudity.."

"And your expressed interest in said nudity..?" Caleb rolled his eyes then, but was glad when she allowed herself to collapse against his chest; her chin digging into his chest as she stared up at him intently. "Or is that interest simply a misguided assumption, what with my unknowing youth and all-CALEB! GET OFF ME!"

He'd flipped, at that point, and grinned at her as he'd arched his back over, leaning on his arms entirely above her, until finally collapsing his weight over her frame to leave her spluttering now, "I don't know what you're talking about... Tell me, Vandom.. Is that _mistletoe _hanging from my ceiling?"

"Give me a few hours and I'll have _you_ hanging from your ceiling."

"Deal."


End file.
